


Autistic Friends

by Mkay03



Series: My Autistic Headcanons [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Nanami Chiaki, Autistic Tanaka Gundham, Bonding, F/M, Human Nanami Chiaki, Infodumping, Persona 5 References, Sensory Overload, Special Interests, Stimming, These are just headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkay03/pseuds/Mkay03
Summary: Chiaki and Gundham discover that each other are autistic and develop a bond with one another.





	Autistic Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AutisticWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/gifts).



Chiaki was diagnosed with Autism when she was 6. She has always found it difficult to make friends. She had some habits such as flapping her hands and rocking herself. She sometimes needs to do this stuff to calm down when she's in sensory overload. She thinks being autistic might be part of the reason why she's so good at video games. Video Games are her special interest, and she could talk on and on about them for hours. She just wishes there was someone else like her that was autistic.

Gundham was diagnosed with Autism when he was 4. He also found it hard to make friends, and preferred the company of animals instead. He had his own habits like flapping his hands and rocking. He also went into sensory overload and needed to stim. Animals are his special interest, as well as the dark arts. He was also able to talk nonstop about it for hours. He was also wanting an autistic companion that understood him.

It was during the morning this day. It was the usual. Ibuki was acting hyper like she usually is, Akane and Nekomaru were training outside and being real loud, Nagito wouldn't shut up about hope, Fuyuhiko was cussing his way through the whole room, Hiyoko was bullying Mikan, with Mahiru scolding her, Kazuichi was flirting with Sonia, Teruteru was being a creep, Peko was really quiet, and Hajime and Byakuya were nowhere to be found. It was too loud for Chiaki and Gundham to handle, so they left the restaurant to go down to the lobby. 

When they got down there, Chiaki had her hoodie over her head and Gundham had his scarf over his mouth, they were both clearly stressed out from the noise. They were both rocking themselves, Chiaki was flapping her hands and Gundham was petting his devas. The silence was broken when Chiaki asked Gundham a question. "Hey, hey, Gundham, I'm not trying to get in your business, but are you autistic?" Gundham replied, "Yeah, I have what you mortals seem to call Autism. Do you have it?" Chiaki replied, "Yes, I am autistic and sometimes I just get overwhelmed by noise, brightness and other stuff like that." They were both excited to find someone else that was on the spectrum. "Are animals your special interest? Video games are my special interest." said Chiaki. "Animals are the special interest of the lord of ice, Gundham Tanaka!" They both seemed to start calming down. "Hey, hey Gundham, could you give me a tight squeeze? I can give you a squeeze as well." They started hugging each other very tightly for a moment or so. They also decided to go back upstairs. 

Later that day, Chiaki and Gundham went to the diner together and talked. "Hey, hey Gundham, can I infodump about my special interest, and you can about yours as well?" says Chiaki. "Why sure, my lady." says Gundham. "There's actually a few characters in this game called Persona 5 that I think are autistic, and a lot of people think they are too. They are Futaba Sakura and Yusuke Kitagawa. Futaba is very obsessed with video games and computers, she was a shut-in for a long time because her mom died, she even gets overwhelmed in public sometimes, and her English voice actress thinks she's autistic. Yusuke is obsessed with art and has low social skills, like Futaba. I think Futaba's more realistic though. How about you Gundham." "Did you also know there are actually two autistic monkeys. They were unfortunately breeded to be that way. They were not wanting to interact with others and they had repetitive movements." The two bonded for a while longer and decided to call it a day and go back to their cottages. "I had a great day, Gundham. I was glad to find someone else that was autistic like me." says Chiaki. "Me too, and I hope you have a good night." says Gundham. They both went to their cottages and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more autistic Danganronpa stories. I also wanna make some for Himiko, Taka and other characters. This was inspired by AutisticWriter's Neurodivergent Danganronpa Characters series.


End file.
